


Golden Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gil was summoned as a kiddo, Other, and everyone else freaks out, might add more tags as i continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate Title: Gilgamesh was summoned as a innocent polite child and everybody doesn't know how to handle it while Gil is being a trollArcher was summoned, but not normally like any of the other servants. Nono, he was a kid, as in, 9-11. Kid. Tohsaka doesn't know where he went wrong and seriously is regretting joining the war, while the other servants have to find another way to beat  the kid or go against a moral code





	Golden Boy

A young man stared at the summoning circle. A certain hope in his eyes, quickly crushed by the image of a young boy who had taken shape in the circle,

"Hello mister! I'm Gilgamesh!" The boy- Gilgamesh said, what the man was fearing,

"You're Gilgamesh?" It had defected, Gil had golden hair and red eyes, the bangs framed his face almost perfectly, he wore a blue t-shirt but that was covered with a white jacket. He wore camo pants held tight by a belt. The shoes were black and white high tops.

_Must've decided to dress in the time and era. He could've been in other grail wars then.._ The man thought, deciding to introduce himself as the servant's master.

"I am Tohsaka Tokiomi. Your master, and you will obey my command." He forcefully said, the boy nodded, bright red eyes glancing the man up and down. The man had brown hair, and a goatee-like beard. A red suit with a black bow and white undershirt. His shoes were a reddish brown. The man obviously had a love for red.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I just began this, first fanfiction here wish me luck.  
> I also want to apologize if Tokiomi is out of character. I'm trying my best here lmao


End file.
